Wazombie Warrior (RETAKE)
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: What if Kim didn't sit alone in the movie theater? What If an attractive guy sat down? How will Jack handle this? What if he was the one with the dream? What if he felt the same way Kim did? Based on Kickin it episode but in Jack's dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys new story. Well not new this is take on what happened on Wazombie Warriors. Like what I wanted the episode to go. We all know how Kim feels but what about Jack. Okay so in this one Jack falls asleep and has the dream but Kim is talking to an attractive guy. Okay this is after when Kim and Jack said they should go together.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it**

**Jack's POV:**

I'll admit I was a little nervous of asking Kim to go together. But I wouldn't show it totally bring down my hero image. Anyway I walk out Falafel Phil's and head back home.

**The next day:**

I woke up and got dressed for school. I put on dark blue jeans and a blue-green plaid button up shirt. I skateboard to school when Jerry grab me inside.

"Jerry what's going on?" I ask my Latino best friend.

"I need your help with Katie." He exclaims dragging me into the hall.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask her out but I need to practice on someone." He looks at me.

"Fine show me what you will do." I tell him and he takes a breath and looks into my eyes.

"We've known each other for a while now and I feel a spark between us and when I look into your eyes I can tell you feel the exact same -he looks down and back up- way"

"Not buying it. When you say spark between us you got to be breathy." I look down then up then breathe out "spark between us."

"Ooh that's good do that again." Jerry requests. I deny it though.

"Why are you so nervous about asking Katie out anyway?" I ask him. Jerry normally just hits on a girl. Gets denied and on to the next girl.

"I've had a crush on her since we fingerprinted in kindergarten. I was using blue. She was using yellow. Together we made green jack. GREEN!" He exclaims on the last part. I spot Katie talking to some other brunette chick.

"Dude there she is go ask her. Go go go." I push him toward Katie and hope for the best. I go talk to some guys and hope for the best.

**Jerry's POV:**

I walk/shuffle nervously toward Katie and some other brunette chick. Ok you can do this.

"K-Katie I was wanna know if you wanted to see the new zompyre movie with me." I stutter out.

"Are you seriously asking her out?" The brunette chick who's name is Lindsey asks in a weirded out tone.

"Y-yeah." I stutter out. She looks at me and then behind me and says

"Ok here's the deal she'll go out with you. If Jack will go out with me" Lindsey says.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. That will happen. So see you tonight." I blurt out. Shut up you fool. What about Kim and Jack? They are meant for each other. My inner voice tells me. I ignore it and walk away to Jack.

"She said yes. I'm going to the movies with her tonight." I tell him and we high five and pat on the back. I was about to tell Jack about the deal but I'm just too excited. I mean what's the big deal. Jack will forgive me right we are best bros. as for Kim I gulp.** I got to start wearing a athletic cup.**

**Okay that was short but that was just as much as I could write. Anyway for those who don't know a cup is what a guy wears to protect his ... Anyway hope you guys like it. Bye -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys BehindTheseCastleWalls back with Wazombie Warriors RETAKE. I encourage everyone to watch All the Presidents Friends. Hopefull I can upload a chapter of A Forbidden Love soon. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Jack's POV:**

After school I head back home. Today has been so weird. That girl Lindsey kept staring at me and shooting me flirty looks. Uncomfortable. To get her to stop I kept myself near Kim. Haha that made her stop. Anyway at my house I race to the room and get ready for my date with Kim. I hop into the shower and change into a purple t-shirt, a purple white checkered button shirt on top **(what he wore in Kim of Kong. When they battled**.) black jeans, and converse. I ruffle my hair, spray on a dash of cologne, sprit of breath spray **(WHAT DON'T JUDGE ME! IT COULD HAPPEN**) and walk to the movie theater.

When I arrive at the movie theater I buy a ticket to Attack of the Killer Zompyres and head to sector 7. Getting there i spot Jerry and we walk down together. Walking down the stairs I spot Lindsey and Kim arguing.

"Hi Jack." Lindsey waves to me and I wave back.

"What your here on a date with Jack." Kim says not believing it. WAIT WHAT!? HOLD THE F*CK UP!

"Yes I am." Lindsey responds.

"I'm here with who now?" I ask.

"Come on Jack I saved us seats. Uh a bye Kim." Lindsey says in a disgusted tone. Really Lindsey you are not better than Kim.

"Uh woah woah you're here on a date with Lindsey?." Kim asks me.

"No no no no I am not Jerry what is going on?" I asked Jerry pulling him to Kim and I.

"No hablan Inglés señor."** (Don't speak English sir**) Jerry tells me.

"Jerry." I exclaim.

"Dude this was the only way I could get Katie would go out with me. You gotta do this for me. Please." Jerry pleaded. Ugh what do I do? Ah freakin bro-code.

"Kim would you be okay if I sat." I begin.

"Of course you can. Apparently Lindsey your date. Why wouldn't you sit with your date and since you and I aren't on a date I'll just go sit with Eddie." Kim tells me. Off I go to sit with Lindsey. Yay **(hint the sarcasm****)** when I get there Lindsey starts talking to me about dumb stuff like some dress didn't match some woman on Americas next top model or something. I was barely listening up until she said Kim's name.

"Kim is basically just a real life Barbie when you think about it. I mean the blonde hair, brown eyes, and the clothes. Surrounding herself around boys." Lindsey says disgust dripping from her voice.

"You know what Lindsey just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can talk like that about her. She is still my best friend." I tell her. Lindsey drops the subject and starts talking about her big decision about picking a green dress or a yellow dress. I tune her out and turn back to see where Kim is sitting. I find her in the back between 2 old guys. When suddenly a tall (about my height) blonde haired 16 year old guy sits in the seat the old man was sitting in after Joan dragged him away **( it was Rudy).** He looks at Kim and they begin talking. Ugh this has become a nightmare.

**Kim's POV:**

I can't believe this. First Lindsey steals Jack. Second Eddie doesn't save me a seat. And Third I'm stuck between an old guy who goes to bathroom too many times and Rudy. Well at least before Joan took him away. Joan knows about my crush on Jack. I mean its oblivious I like Jack. Because Joan made me say it out loud. While she sang it. I spot Jack and Lindsey talking. Ugh now she is going to throw herself at him. And he is going to fall for it being a 16 year old boy and all. Ugh why does this happen to me. I was about to go over there and talk some sense into Lindsey when an attractive blonde haired boy with hazel eyes wearing a black leather jacket and a tight white shirt showing his muscles.**( Imagine Ross Lynch)** sat down where Rudy used to.

"Hey can I sit here?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I reply trying not to stare.

"I'm Ben by the way. Ben Forbes." He introduces himself giving me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ben Forbes. I'm Kim Crawford." I introduce myself. Ben smiles at me.

"You a zompyre fan?" Ben asks.

"Kind of. You." I reply.

"Yeah my ex-girlfriend and I were planning to watch it." Ben tells me.

"Oh ex what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I tell him.

"No its dumped me because I thought she was cheating on me." Ben replies in his eyes their is heartbreak in them. I lean over and hug him. He hugs back and tells me what happened. Apparently his ex-girlfriend said she had to go meet up with someone. Ben followed her and found her hugging his friend Jimmy and out of anger he send a text saying he didn't want anything to do with EVIL GUTLESS RATS! **( A&A reference anyone?)**

"You still love her don't you?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"Yes what about you?" He tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Come on a pretty girl like you wouldn't be sitting alone unless she was gay. Which I know your not because I saw you staring at my shirt. Or if her date got tricked into going with someone else." He replies cockily with a smirk.

"Ok fine I was going to go with my friend Jack but this girl Lindsey only allowed to let this girl go out with my friend Jerry unless Jack went out with her." He looks at me and whispers

"Damn girl! Someone got the hots for their best friend." I look at him and blush.

"You gotta say that out loud." I whisper yell at him. He smiles wraps his arm around me and says.

"Trust me Kimberly by the time this day is over you and him will be together. And the Kick romance can begin."

**Jack's POV: **

**He. Put. His. Arm. Around. Her. The dude put his freaking arm around her**. I can't believe this. First he sits down next to her, makes her blush, and wraps her arm around her. I tried listening to their conversation only thing I got was that his name is Ben Forbes. Ugh. The movie is now starting.(its PG-16) Great that's all I need a dark theater for Kim and Ben to cuddle and whatnot. I close my eyes and drift into sleep...

**Okay. A lot of people have asked for this. So I did it. Anyway hope you guys like it. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DREAM! Can't wait hold on to your socks. LOL! Til next time. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST LOYAL FANS I EVER HAD. When I came back from school I checked my stories activity with the reviews,favorites, and follows and I was shocked so many. Thank you. I love you guys. Plus none of my stories have gotten flames yet so Eeekkkk! Anyway counting days down til my Birthday. I can't wait. Anyway on to the story.**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up from my nap only to see no one was there. The whole theater was empty. No Jerry, Eddie, or Kim. Probably off with Ben somewhere. I thought with disgust.

"Seriously they just left me here. Some friends." I tell doing my head roll. **(Like Kim did in the episode. LOL it cracked me up.)** Walking out of the movie theater I notice everything is different. The once colorful jungle that was Seaford's strip mall is now all ruined. Like a hurricane went through it. What happened when I was asleep.

"Kim." I call out but get no answer.

"Rudy." Still no answer. I hear banging so I run to that direction. Once there I see Jerry banging on the door. What the hell?

"Jerry. What happened? What's going on around here?" I ask. He turns toward me and I almost gasp. Instead of Jerry's go lucky face I see blood red eyes and veins see able.**( It's not like the Wazombie Warriors one. For those of you who have seen The Vampire Diaries it's like that when a vampire feeds. Okay.)**

"It's total SWAG." Jerry starts and speeds towards me. "Yo." He finishes showing his fangs burping on me and almost punches me. I duck out of the way and kick him. As he recovers he charges at me. I push him back and prepare to fight him when a voice interrupts me.

"Hey Zompyre." Kim shouts doing a spinning back kick hitting Jerry in the stomach. As he covers his stomach Kim kicks him but he catches it. Throwing her leg back at her he swings at Kim. She ducks and begins punching him with both her hands. Jerry dodges it grabs her wrist and flips her. Almost turning her.

"Hey over here. Pasty face." Rudy starts and Jerry bares his fangs."It's falafel time." He announces. Slingshotting a falafel into Jerry's mouth.

"Who-hah right between the fangs.." Rudy exclaims. Jerry gulps it down, holds his stomach and runs out. I run to Kim.

"Kim are you alright?" I ask her.

"How do you know my name?" She asks me. I look at her worriedly.

"Hey that was my last falafel ball. It's only gonna slow them down for a few minutes. We should get back in the rebel base." Rudy instructs.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on." I tell them. I hear a woman scream. "Or we could go inside. Either works for me." I tell them following Rudy and Kim to the rebel base.

**At the Rebel Base:**

"Okay what is going on?" I ask demanding an answer.

"I'll tell you what's going on. We're at war with the Zompyres. Yeah when they first came we thought there were only 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 5." Rudy counts.

"Rudy!" Kim exclaims getting him to stop.

"There were thousands of them. They came crawling up from the sewers below Seaford." Rudy explains.

"I was on the toilet when one came up." An old guy said. Hey it's the same guy from the movies.

"They multiply by burping into people's faces. Worst part they don't even say excuse me." Kim tells me.

Suddenly a guy with blonde hair wearing a white vest comes down the pole. It's Ben Forbes.

"Where did you go?" Rudy asks.

"Kim sent me out to get supplies." Ben replies.

"Freshwater, batteries." Rudy tells him.

"Make up." Ben replies tossing the bag to Kim. Rudy and I look at her funny.

"The end of the world doesn't mean the end of my beautiful flawless face." She replies taking out baby pink lipgloss and applying it. I chuckle slightly and Ben walks toward me.

"I'm Ben. Kim's boyfriend who are you?" He asks. I look away and say in an annoyed voice

"I really hate this world." Kim smiles.

"His names Jack we found him wandering around and had to use our last falafel ball to save him." Kim introduces me.

"You wasted our last ball on him. How can we trust him? He could be a Zompyre in disguise. Give him the test." Ben instructs.

"There is only one person who can give him the test." Rudy says dragging me by the arm."I'll summon the rebel leader. REBEL LEADER!" He shouts. Coming out of the door I see Eddie wearing a blue shirt, tan pants, and a eye patch. He comes close to me and asks "Can we trust you?"

"Um sure." I reply unsure about the point of this question.

"Good. He passed. Hey do you play baseball we really need a pitcher?" Eddie asks me.

Suddenly I hear beeping and a paper roll shoots out with Kim catching it.

"It's from the Professor. He wants us to come to his secret lab. He figured out a way to turn Zompyres back into humans." Kim announces.

"This means we'll have something we haven't had in a while." Eddie announces.

"Toilet paper?" The old man asks.

"No. Hope." Eddie says.

"Let me know when you got some toilet paper." The old man says.

"Well come on we have to go see the professor." Kim says excitedly. I laugh at her excitement it's so cute.

"Hold on Kim. If we go to the professor we have to not draw attention to ourselves. So you and the new guy have to change." Ben declares passing Kim and I two bags. On our way to change Ben kisses Kim's forehead. I swallow down the jealousy in my throat and go to change. The clothes I were given were a gray sleeve less shirt with black cargo pants**.( what he wore in Wazombie Warriors. Let me just say his arms. Whooooo!)** I walk out and see Kim talking to Rudy. I start staring she is wearing a blue ruffle tank top that hugs her curves and green army cargo shorts. With lace up black combat boots. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ben staring at me. He walks up to Kim places his arm around her and walks her away.

"Come on guys-" Rudy starts. "Ahem." Kim says. "And girl." Rudy adds. "We do not want to draw attention to ourselves so we will go in two groups. Rebel Leader and I. And Kim,Jack, and Ben. We'll cover the front. You guys get the back. Lets move out." Rudy instructs.

Off we go to the Professor's lab.

**Hey. How was that. Good. I hope. Anyway school has been hectic with homework. But thankfully I have days off. Anyway KARATE GAMES THE PROMO IS EEEKKKK. THEY MIGHT KISS. **

**ANYWAY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY FANFIC A FORBIDDEN LOVE I FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING. WHO DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT FIRST ABOUT KIM AND JACK. JERRY OR EDDIE? I know this is a lot to ask but if you want to answer my question PM me or put it on A forbidden love. And ONLY A FORBIDDEN LOVE! Please because your votes mean everything to me. Til next time. -A **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Im back I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Anyway here it is. Before I forget. My friend Kristy read some reviews for my story FANGIRLING and one got her mad. I told her she should let it go. That it didn't bother me but she won't let it go. So she wanted to say it out on a A/N so here she is.**

**Thanks. Anyway I was reading some reviews for FANGIRLING and one stood out. I'm not saying who wrote it but really. This person says you could cut out the swears in FANGIRLING it would be more 'wonderful' did you not read the authors note before she said there were a lot of swears she warned you. And this reviewer wrote who acts like that for a Tv show. Did you not read the title. It's called FANGIRLING. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT IT TO BE ABOUT? Maybe it was unrealistic to you but everything that happened in FANGIRLING legit happened to her and our friends. Expect not one us kissed leo Howard. Wish we did though. Anyone if you flame don't review. Because my friend is a good writer. Don't you guys thinks so?**

**Jack's POV:**

Walking to the Professor's Lab was painfully awkward. Ben and I were walking with Kim ahead of us in silent until Ben broke it.

"So Jack you ever went to a professors lair?" He asks.

"Um no."

"Not surprised. A little piece of advice never put your full trust in someone. They can easily turn against you." He tells me.

"So you're saying I shouldn't trust you." I explain trying to figure out what he is saying.

"Not exactly. You can trust whoever you want but don't let emotions overpower your decision on who to trust." He replies kicking some rubble.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Emotions?

"Lets just say if someone was so in love with another it could cloud their decision to trust them." He replies with a far away look in his eyes.

"That won't happen to me." I defend myself ignoring the fact that I know my cheeks are blushing.

"You say that now but maybe the person clouding your emotions could be standing right in front of you." Ben smirks and looks forward where Kim is walking ahead of us.

"What about you?" I ask ignoring his last remark.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"How did you meet Kim?" I ask wanting to know if I still had a shot- I mean how they became allies. Yeah that's it.

"We were walking around looking for Zompyres when I spotted a tuff of blonde hair fighting off 2 Zompyres. Naturally I went up to fight them and when they were on the ground I grabbed her hand and ran."

"What we? Who's we?" I ask. Ben freezes for a minute. In his eyes I can see heartbreak,sadness,and anger. He recompose himself.

"I didn't say we." He says.

"Yeah you did." I repeat.

"No I didn't you are hearing things." He defends. I am about to retort but a voice stops me.

"Guys we're here." Kim announces grabbing Ben and I hands and running inside. As we run inside Ben and I take off our shoes. Kim does not because she didn't see the sign. We enter the lab and I see a machine with a lot of mirrors.

"Welcome Rebels. Thank you for removing your shoes." Milton tells us. We all look at Kim. She flings her boots off ignoring the glass shattering along with it.

"Really I just cleaned up the mess they made last time." A robotic voice says. In comes a mobile computer **(like Karen in Spongebob Squarepants) **That voice sounds familiar.

"Everyone I want you to meet my assistant Lindsey." Milton says. Wow she's a computer haha.

"I'm not the assistant I'm the security liaison." Lindsey defends herself.

"A security liaison that is about to be unplugged very soon." Milton threatens.

"I'm going. No need to bitch." She says. Suddenly she stops comes close to me and say " Do not mess up my clean lab. Or I will rip that hairspray hair off your doll head." Dang Lindsey is scary. With that she leaves.

"Can we please go on?" Eddie asks. Milton shakes his head and continues.

"I give you mans greatest salvation . The Krupnick Coil. This super powerful recdomitor emits a light so intense it pierces the zompyre's inner darkness turning them back into humans." Milton explains. Wow. Big words. Suddenly I hear a whooshing sound and see my Latino best friend with an army.

"Yeah not gonna happen." Jerry says before breaking the machine.

"Oopsie." Jerry acts all innocently.

"YOU FIEND! He just destroyed our only chance of survival against the most evil force man has even known." Milton shouts.

"And he didn't take off his shoes." Eddie adds in. Really Eddie. Really?

"How did you find our secret lair?" Kim asks with a hint of anger in her voice. She's so cute. Stupid cute. **(Haha Sonny with a chance reference anyone?)**

"Back when one of your members were on the lookout for Zompyres we jumped him and lets just say he was easy to track." Jerry explains. We all look at each other to figure out who has a tracker on them.

"Hey Ben you ever wonder what that blinking button on your Zompyre tracker was?" Jerry asks. We all look at Ben who fumbles through his pockets to find a blue green hand held tracker blinking.

"How come I don't remember?" Ben asks confusion evident in his voice.

"We had someone compel you to forget. Actually it was someone you know. Pretty girl. Soft brown hair. Adorable actually." A guy next to Jerry explains.

Ben eyes flares up and almost attacks him but Kim holds him back.

"Don't be oblivious Ben." The guy next to Jerry smirks.

"You're lucky Kim's holding me back Houston **(Haha parody of A&A names. Get it Dallas, Austin, Houston.)** oh so his name is Houston.

"Enough with your teenage drama we have our meal to attend to." Jerry looks at us with his fangs blazing and eyes red with thirst. Oh crap. This is not going to end well.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Hope you guys like it. And Wow my friend Kristy wrote a lot. But I love her. She is a true BFF. Anyway I hope you guys like it and watch Kickin it on our own. Hopefully a kick kiss. SO CLOSE. STILL NEED THOSE ANSWERS FOR AFL. JERRY OR EDDIE? Til next time -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys happy thanksgiving. A day late I know. But at least it's Black Friday. Prepare to shop til I drop. Not kidding. Anyway I saw Kickin it on our own. THEY WENT ON A DATE! Eek. But I don't know if they are together or not. Because let's face it they have gone on tons of dates but neither of them made it official. Anyway to answer one reviewers question. I don't know when I will post Karate Teacher. Because I want to finish this and then I have another story in mind. But I want to see if you guys will read it. Ok here is the Summary.**

**Summary: Kim and Jack broke up (hold your gasp.) People weren't surprised about this. This happens all the time. One week they are yelling about how they will never get back together. The next you see them making out in the movie theater. They argue but they love each other which is why they come back. What surprised people was the new kid. But most importantly his attraction towards Kim. Will this new kid be the one to break Kim and Jack's cycle?**

**Yeah. Anyway I still need votes for A Forbidden Love. WHO SHOULD FIND OUT FIRST? EDDIE OR JERRY! Please answer this question. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.**

**Jacks POV**

"Sir it's has been an honor to serve with you." Rudy praises Eddie.

"One last request rebel leader." Rudy asks.

"Permission to cry like a little girl." Rudy wails.

"Permission Granted Agent." Eddie wails. This is it. The day we die. I turn my head. If I have to die then I want to die seeing something beautiful. Kim. Turning around I see Kim moving in the back to a music player.

"Kim what are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting us out of here." She says. Clicking a button music begins playing. Oh crud this is Kim's Jam. I can see Kim resisting the urge to 'dance'.

"Resist-urge-to-dance." Jerry tries to convince himself but fails doing some dancing moves.

"Zompyres lets do this thing." He instructs the rest of them. They begin to dance. I see Kim still struggling so I throw her over my shoulder and follow the gang back to the rebel base.

**At the Rebel Base:**

"How did you know that music would make Jerry dance?" I ask Kim.

"Well Before he was a Zompyre , Jerry was one of us. Music was his weakness. And math. And girls. And tying his shoelace- he had a lot of weaknesses." Kim explains. Could've seen that coming.

"Only thing left from machine is this crystal diode wrapped in toilet paper." Milton explains.

"I'll take the toilet paper. See you people in about a week." The old guy **( I'm just going to call him Murry.**) says leaving the room.

"Is there anything we can do with the crystal diode." I ask hoping I don't die in this place.

"We'll there is a prototype but its located in the most darkest place that ever existed." Milton starts.

"The snake pit den between the fire pits of doom." Rudy cuts off.

"No school." Milton says with horror. We all Gasp.

"If we go there then we need the big guns." Eddie says.

"Lets go to Falafel Phil's." Rudy announce.

**At Falafel Phil's:**

"We're going to the Zompyre's lair. The school." Eddie tells Phil,

"That place is scary." Phil comments.

"Yeah which is why we need all the falafel balls you got." Eddie explains

"Ok 500 dollars EACH." Phil demands.

"But we're trying to save humanity." Kim exclaims.

"Oh why didn't you say so. 1000 dollars each." Phil demands.

"Don't you care about saving the world." I ask.

"Not really the Zompyre apocalypse has been great for the business." Phil says and tells us to get out. Soon Tootsie comes out with red eyes. Oh no.

"Tootsie what's wrong?" Phil asks. Seriously he doesn't know. They keep talking. Yeah a human and a goat. Soon Phil figures out Tootsie is a Zompyre. Tootsie then burps and Eddie jumps in front of him.

"Tootsie!" Phil calls out as the goat leaves.

"Eddie!" Rudy yells as Eddie leaves.

"Not my Tootsie." Phil exclaims. Really?

"Now will you help us?" Ben asks. He looks close to jumping him but Kim holds him back. Ugh.

"Yeah let's go get my Tootsie." Phil starts. Rudy glares at him.

"I mean the Zompyres." Phil finishes.

**At the Zompyre's lair:**

We silently walk into the lair. Kim, Ben , and Phil in the front and Rudy and I in the back. He keeps yelling at me to do his makeup.

"You really think this is going to work Kim?" Phil asks.

"Yes. They won't be awake for hours. And if they do wake up this make up will disguise us."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you to do my make up Jack. But as the new rebel leader it wouldn't look right if I had to do my own." Rudy says turning around to reveal his whole pale face with his hair in blonde highlights.**(Like Edward Cullen)**

"No I get it. Happy to help." I smirk.

"If its here then the prototype will be in the multipurpose room with the other science experiments." Milton explains.

"Guys we have to be quiet. No one make any loud noises." Rudy instructs. All of a sudden his phone ones off.

"Seriously who's the jerk. First time in an evil liar? Oh wait that's me." Rudy starts and turns off his phone.

"That's just poor planning." Rudy jokes. Suddenly lockers open. Out comes a woman with raven black hair and a few Zompyres behind her.

"Oh no you woke up Joan. Queen of the Zompyres." Milton says frightened.

"This is not gonna end well." Ben stated.

_For once I agreed with Ben Forbes._

**There. What do you guys think? Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Black Friday! Yes. Anyway can't wait because my birthday is in one week. Finally I have had a hard month and need one good thing to happen to me. Anyway I love you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting my stories. Til next time. -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys I'm back. I couldn't update yesterday because it was my birthday. On another note I might be wrong and late but I want to wish Sadielove2 a happy birthday. On December 3 watch HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Wish I did. **

**Jack's POV:**

"Oh looky what we have here. Edward Cullen and his friends." Joan states in a sickening sweet voice. Kinda creepy.

"I'm not Edward. Jack why does she think I'm Edward. Oh you Edward Cullen me didn't you." Rudy figures out.

"A little bit." I reply.

"How dare you dress up and sneak into my lair." Joan speeds to Rusy and burps on him. Making him pass out. She carries him away. Kim,Ben,Milton,Phil and I are the only ones left.

"You should've stayed away Ben." Houston taunted.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"You know what I'll make you a deal. If we can convince one of you to become a Zompyre than we'll let you guys go." Houston explained.

"None of us would ever want to become a Zompyre." Kim states.

"No matter how hard you try to convince us." Ben cuts in.

"Oh I'm not going to try to convince you guys. She is." Houston points out a petite brunette girl with soft brunette curls.** (A/N imagine Laura Marano in A&A season two**) Ben can't take his eyes off her.

"You remember her don't you Ben." Houston smirked. At the sound of his name Ben snaps out of his daze.

"Alyssa..." He whispers.

"It's really me Ben." She smiles. Kim steps to Ben and whispers something in his ear. Ugh...

"I-i ." Ben stutters.

"Ben, Houston and the Zompyres will spare us. We can be together again." Alyssa smiles.

"I'll do it." Ben agrees. What NO! And for a second I thought he was a decent guy. Houston steps aside from Alyssa and lets Ben pass. They embrace in a hug. Ben breaks from the embrace and turns to us holding Alyssa hands.

"I hope you guys understand. I care for her and They will spare me and Alyssa." Ben tells us.

"Yeah about that deal I lied." Houston admits and turns Ben and Alyssa into Zompyres.

"I'm just going go on record and say he may be the worst boyfriend ever." I commented.

"Phil cover us!" Kim instructed as we all ran up the stairs into the classroom. Behind us I could hear the screams of Phil. They got him. Poor Phil.

"The coil has to be in here somewhere." Milton explained. We begin turning over different sheets.

"Haha. What loser shows the different effects of hairspray." Kim teases my project. I took a lot on time on that. What would happen to my beautiful bouncy hair. I give her a mad look (**A/N I don't know the type of look Kim gave him about the bean in a cup)** and walk towards Milton.

"Here's the coil. I just need time to install the crystal diode and it will work." Milton exclaims with hope in his voice.

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Jerry comments.

"Jack,Kim Stop him!" Milton commands. We begin to fight him until he grabs my arms and flips me. On the floor I try to stand up when he tries to burp on me.

"Jack, Falafel." Kim announces as she throws a falafel ball at me. I grab the falafel and stick it in Jerry's mouth. He swallows it and his stomach rumbles. He clutches his stomach and runs out after he says "Awh Man I hate school bathrooms."

"Jack we did it. We did it." Kim happily exclaims. Little did she know Ben and Alyssa were right behind her.

"Kim. BEHIND YOU! It's your crazy Zompyre ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend!" I warned her. Kim turns around only to be burped on by Ben.

"NO! I yelled. She trudges herself away.

"Kim.." I follow her.

"Jack stay away from me." Kim warns me. Ben and Alyssa slowly walk towards me. Taking steps back I ask Milton "How we doing with that coil?"

"The diode's in place I just gotta turn it up." Milton explains.

"Slight bump in the road." Milton says while Alyssa burps on him. He passes out. Geez thanks for the help Milton. Kim slowly faces me and her eyes become red and her fangs grow out. She hisses at me and begins to fight me along with Ben and Alyssa. I kick Ben into Alyssa. As he stumbles I take this chance to fight Kim. But not so much that I can hurt her. As I let out a kick she grabs my leg and I flip her around. The three of them corner me into a wall and Alyssa almost burps on me when Ben stops her.

"What are you doing. Don't turn him Aly. This is the Jimmy incident all over again."

"Are you still on that."

"Yes."

"Oh My God! You don't trust me."

"I trust you just not Jimmy."

"You know what you got to shhh."

"Uh please."

"Shh just shh."

With them arguing Kim doesn't know what to do. Using this to my advantage I slip out of the corner. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a relaxing needle. One shot and the person shot would be completely calm. I grab the needle and cover Kim's mouth with my hand. Trying to break free I press the needle into her arm. Calming down she slumps into my arms. Throwing her over my shoulder I tip toe to the prototype pick it up and sneak out of the room. With only one thought in my head.

_I need to save Kimberly Anne Crawford._

**Well... What do you think? Anyway sorry for grammar and spelling. And uploading might happen less frequently because my teacher is so biatchy. About the whole percent of my grade is failing the subject she is teaching. Not even kidding. Only about 5% are getting good grades. So I got to keep my grades up or it's bye bye iPad. Which means bye bye fan fiction. And that's a big no no. Enough of my problems you guys know what to do. **

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW Til next time -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm back. So I decided to only upload on weekends so I can focus on my schoolwork. I hope you guys understand. Anyway did you guys know Leo Howard guest stars on Shake it up as Logan Jones. Cece's brother I think. I wrote a idea on what I think should happen on Instagram. So if you guys want to check it out. My Instagram is kick_ausllyxoxo. Trying to get 100 followers before the new year. Anyway love you guys. Here's the story.**

**Jack's POV**

Carrying Kim on my shoulder I bring her unconscious form into an empty classroom. Gently I place her down near the teachers desk nailed to the ground. Figuring out when she awakes she will attack me. I grab some metal chains and tie Kim up. Don't ask me why there are metal chains in a classroom. I look at Kim and my heart breaks at the sight of her. The sweet tough black belt, blonde beauty I once knew was one of the bad guys. All because of Ben. i knew he had no control on what he did. But still- .

I swipe the piece of hair that fell out of place and onto her forehead. Gently I place my lips on her forehead.

"I promise you Kim. I'll find a way to save you."

Looking around the room I find Ben's tracker. He must of dropped my** (or Bens)** tracker goes off.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I can't believe you guys left me! You're lucky I don't go kick your ass!" Robot Lindsay yells.

"Lindsay it's me Jack."

"Where's Milton?"

"He got turned into a Zompyre along with Rudy,Eddie,Kim, and Ben."

"So It's just you."

"Yup."

"Humanity is doomed."

"Hey. Anyway I need your help."

"With what."

"While I was fighting off Ben and Alyssa I manage to get Kim in the process."

"Wait Alyssa? As in petite brunette Alyssa."

"Yeah. Anyway is there a way to save Kim and the others?"

"The others can be saved with the prototype but Kim."

"But what?"

"She can't be saved."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid this would happen. You know how Kim was saved by Ben and Alyssa right?"

"Yeah."

"Ever since that incident a bond was formed within the 3 of them. Since what Alyssa and Ben have is true love it blocks away the bad spirit when they change back. Unfortunately since that bad spirit has to go somewhere it goes into Kim. So even if Alyssa and Ben turn back into humans Kim will stay a Zompyre."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Alyssa was missing. We thought we didn't have to worry about it."

**"SHE'S A ZOMPYRE!"**

"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault you are madly in love with her. And don't give me we're just allies crap. I saw that kiss on the forehead. Okay so don't bitch to me or I will come out of this computer and shave up all your doll hair." And with that she signs off. Crap should've handle that better.

The sound of someone moaning breaks my thoughts. I turn around and see Kim regaining consciousness. Slowly I walk towards her and sink to my knees so I'm eye to eye level with her. Once she spots me her eyes flicker red.

"Why am I tied up?" She questions.

"So you don't attack me."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

**"LET ME GO. YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!."**

"And again NO!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to save you."

"Are you serious? Save me. Becoming a Zompyre is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm faster. I'm stronger. And I can kick your ass."

"You realize your still tied up Kimmy."

"Yeah for now Jackie. So how long will you keep me hostage."

"As long as it takes until you turn back to normal." I tell Kim and walk around the room. Glancing around I spot a rip in the wall. My curiosity got the best of me so I ripped the rip even more until I come face to face with a bunch of books. Ugh Why the Zompyres take Milton. I almost close the rip when a book title stops me.

_The Truth on Breaking Zompyres. Bingo._

**(A/N that's the end...… I'm totally kidding. You guys think I would end it like that. No way. )**

Seeing this as an opportunity to save Kim. I go through different sections and learn all sorts of things. It's awesome. Oh now I sound like Milton. Flipping through pages I hear Kim mumble 'nerd'. I ignore her and look back at the page I was reading.

_"This is a very special and rare method on turning Zompyres back into humans. Usually it applies to humans who paired a bond with two other humans in love. Once the spirit leaves the 2 love humans it's evil energy must go somewhere and it chooses the last person in the bond. The person will show all signs of darkness. To get rid of it you must turn them back when most vulnerable. A new Zompyre is vulnerable when they don't burp on anyone for more than 24 hours. A bonded Zompyre will be vulnerable 20 minutes after they get shot with something that relaxes their instincts. Such as Derain (Parody of vervain) or a relaxing needle. Once it's in their bloodstream it stops all ability to burp on someone. Causing them to go crazed with hunger. It's a scary process. Once under the crazed process the Zompyre will say or do anything to get release from captivity. You will know when the process ends because there eyes turn a slightly purple color. Once then the person trying to turn them back will grab a needle filled with mortalitatis and stick it in their heart. The mortalitatis in the needle will cause them to fall asleep. Once asleep their insides will fight off the darkness and they will remain still as if they were dead. Only if they awake as a human you will now it worked. Although -"_

And there it stopped. Well I used a relaxing needle on Kim almost 20 minutes so it should be taking affect now. I put the book away and close up the rip. Walking towards Kim I see her shaking. I kneel in front of her.

"What's happening."

"You are going through a process."

"You're funny. Let me out.

"No."

"Uhh...Please let me out Jackie. Pretty Please." She begs fluttering her eyelashes and moving her hand up and down on my arm muscle. What I'm HOT! I know it and I'm not afraid to show it.

"No Kimmy."

"That's it. You're getting it now." She yells trying to burp on me.

"Why can't I burp on you?"

"The relaxing needle I used on you stopped it."

"Let me out."

"No."

**"I'LL RIP YOU APART JACKSON!**" Kim yells with anger in her voice. I lean in so we are nose to nose and my face centimeters away from her.

"I'm not scared Kimberly." I tell her and walk away. As I walk away I hear the most terrifying sound ever.

_Chains breaking._

Oh crap.

**Poor Jackie. He's in trouble. Anyway I'm sorry for grammar and spelling. Watching Easy A. Now Shake it up. OMG Flynn. So anyway you got a phone number. Lol. Oh another thing I think Olivia Holt is going to guest star on Shake it up. This might be the longest chapter I ever wrote. So thanks. Til next time -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back. Hey has anyway ever watched I kissed a vampire. If they did can you tell me **

**if its good or not. Cause I rented it from blockbuster and don't know what to do. I mean I want to watch it with my family but are there any scenes that would be awkward to watch with your parents. Sorry I haven't uploaded but school has been kicking my butt. That and all the Drama. 3 of my bff's like the same guy who I think is a douche. Sorry for the language. What do you guys think I should do? Well I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Oh one more thing. When I look at my email it shows like (username) has began following you. How do I check how many followers I have?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. How many times do I got to say it.**

**Jacks POV:**

As soon as the chains break Kim tackles me to the floor. Trying to break free from her grip she straddles me down. Kim brings her face down to mine.

"Stop the Change. Now."

With all the strength I had I flipped her over so I was on top. Making sure she would stay still yet I would hurt her she almost try to kick me but I stopped her.

"No Kim."

Kim begins to squirm around in my grip. Knowing she couldn't get out she bares her fangs and tries to bite me. I dodge every bite but she catches me off guard when she scratches my cheek. I can feel the 3 scratch marks causing a burning sensation in my right cheek. It hurts a lot more because of her Zompyre strength. Using this to her advantage she flips us over. We begin flipping each other all over the floor trying to destroy one another. As Kim is on top I -and I'm truly sorry about it.- push her into a wall. I jump to my feet and take a battle stance. Kim shakes her head and copies my movement. We circle each other and she starts the fight by kicking me. I jump over her foot and she tries to punch me but I dodge it. She is getting aggravated so I use this to my advantage. I kick her in the stomach and she stumbles back. Her eyes flickering red she zooms towards me. As she does I grab her wrist and flip her. She lands with a grunt and resumes a fighting stance. I kick her but she catches my foot and puts me in a headlock. I grab a fistful of her blonde luscious locks -Not the time for those thoughts- and yank it hard. She lets a yelp of pain and falls to the ground. I see a glimpse of hurt in her eyes.

No Jack this isn't your Kim. The real Kim wouldn't have attack you in the first place. She is a Zompyre. She's a monster. She's the -gulp- enemy.

I was so deep in my thoughts I almost didn't see Kim brush herself, grab a stick of wood, and lunge at me. Almost. As she charges I notice a bow staff in the corner and quickly grab it.

**(For a better idea. It's the Fight between Carson and Jack using the bow staffs. Jack is Jack. Kim is Carson)**

She hits my bow staff and spins around. I copy her movement. She lunges her bow staff at me. I easily block it. Getting frustrated she swipes it trying to smack me with it. Ducking under avoiding the swipe I spin around and swipe under her feet trying to throw her off balance. Knowing my move she jumps over it.

The old Kim is still in there. 

_No she's not. _

_She's a Zompyre. _

_She's trying to Kill you._

Look at this I'm talking to myself.

Kim hits the bottom of my bow staff and I block it. She hits the top of my bow staff and again I block it. To push her away I do a roundhouse kick. Anger clearly showing on her face she begins hitting my bow staff repeatedly. As I prepare to block her next block holding my bow staff sideways she's surprises when she uses her Zompyre strength to smash my bow staff with her own. With the pressure of the impact I fall and hit my back against the hidden bookshelf. She smirks smugly as she flings her bow staff to the corner. I look around for a weapon when I see a needle. I quickly pick it up and read the label. Mortalitatis. Jackpot. _Haha._

With her back towards me I slowly approach her sliding the needle under my shirt. I'm about to knock her out when she hears me and grabs my arm and pins me to the wall.

"Don't even think about it Jackson." Kim warns. I got a plan!

I slowly nod. We lock eyes. Red rims around her doe brown eyes. To avert her gaze I look down. Oh crap under her eyes are her lips. Kim notices my eyes looking at her lips hungrily and smirks.

"Oh so that's why you want me to change back." Kim teases. I remain silent. She brings her face close to mine.

"Does a certain human have a little crushy wushy on me" Kim uses a baby voice on me.

"Can you blame me?" I tell her. She seems shocked by my answer but quickly regains her cool.

"What makes you think even if I was a human I'd be interested in you?"

"The fact that your hand is wandering around my arm." I smirk as she recoils her hand.

"Oh you are a cocky one. I'll admit you're good looking"

"Thanks Kimmy."

"But you would have a better chance if you were a Zompyre."

" I'm not becoming a Zompyre."

" I thought you liked me. If you were a Zompyre I wouldn't be afraid of hurting you."

"You can't hurt me now."

"That scratch mark proves otherwise."

"You got lucky. You can't hurt me now even with your Zompyre strength."

"Maybe I can't but as a Zompyre everything is intensified." Kim steps closer until our noses are brushing. I gulp. She smirks.

"Isn't this what you wanted Jackie." She taunts. I remain quiet.

"Not so talkative now are you?"

"Just imagine everything intensified. Even something like this." Kim slowly brushes her lips against mine barely touching them. I used to this my advantage. With her grip loosened I punch her head. She stumbles back not expecting it.

"You can't hit me I'm a girl." She announces.

"You're a Zompyre." At this she charges at me. I grab her waist and flip her. She tries to stand but can't. She begins to moan in pain and covers her eyes. I rush towards her and un wrap her hands from her eyes.

_Purple. _They are slightly purple. I did it.

"Jack it hurts."

"I know Kimmy it will stop soon." I tell her and take out the needle. Sensing she's in danger She tries to crawl away. I cradle her in my arms and re assure her she is safe.

"Will I be human again?"

"Yeah you will."

"Will you stay here until I do?"

"Yes I will Kim."

"Okay do it."

Taking a deep breath I take out the cap. And plunge the needle into the heart of the girl who stole my heart.

Huh. **_Irony much._**

**Wow. I hope you guys liked it. Anyway I might not post until Friday or days after that because finally I get a Christmas vacation from school. But then Midterms so for that week I won't be posting at all. Oh and for A Forbidden Love I will soon post but I'm running out of ideas. Well anyway til next time -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm back and better than ever. A message from me and my pal Kristy don't be a Scrooge this year. Lol. Anyway for those of you who read Tears streaming down her face. Would you like a one shot of Christmas or New Years Eve or both featuring Nicole. Leave answer in reviews and lets start reading.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Kickin It (how many times I gotta write it?)**

**Jack's POV:**

After I plunged the needle into Kim's heart her eyes begin to slowly drop. Her body goes limp in my arms. I gently put her down on a really big bed of newspaper. Now what to do? What to do?

Beep. Beep. Beep. My tracker goes off.

"Hello."

"Jack it's Lindsay"

"What?"

"3 Zompyres are heading your way."

"Thanks."

Oh crap. Zompyres I didn't prepare for this. Hearing footsteps I grab the prototype and hide it amongst the books. The footsteps coming closer I panic. Where do I hide? Come on you fool think. Looking down I spot the newspaper. It's big enough to hide two people. I pick up Kim, make a small cave,and place her down. Quickly I get in and cover ourselves with paper. The door creaks indicating someone came in. My breathing becomes silent. When their foot steps grow near I bring Kim closer to me. Their footsteps begin fading away and I almost get out when one of them trips over something.

"Ow."

"You okay Alyssa."

"Yeah thanks Ben."

"Are you two done making goo goo eyes at each other."

"Shut up Houston."

"Make me Forbes."

"Ok stop they are not here. Where do we look now?"

" I don't know but we keep looking. Wherever that blonde girl is That's where the brunette boy is. His infatuation with her is undeniable."

"Use English Houston."

"Alyssa it means Jack got a crush on Kim."

"Oh. Can we just go I'm bored here."

"Fine we need to find her before Jack discovers a cure."

"Bens right if he does all our powers are gone."

"Thanks Houston come go."

The door creaks open then close. Whew that was too close. I turn my head to face Kim and my breath hitches. Kim's face is like centimeters away from mine with her nose brushing against mine. Deep breath Jack.

_Really. _

_You're trying to turn her back into a human while Zompyres are hunting you down and this is what you are thinking about. No class._

Shut up.

_You shut up._ Look at this I'm arguing with myself. Shaking my head I slowly peek my head out and see nothing . Coast clear. I hop out and take out the prototype. I notice a piece of paper sticking out.

_Dear Jack,_

_It's Milton. If you are reading this than I presumably became a Zompyre. EW... Germs. Anyway if so then humanity lies in your hands. Once you turn it on the Zompyres will wash away. They will become human again. But in time if great need remember this prototype can save your life and the life of a loved one. _

_ Good Luck ~Milton_

Ok. That was somewhat helpful. I hear a rustling sound and look down. Someone begins to moan and groan. Kim. She tosses and turns and begins to wake up.

"What happened." She asks groggily.

"Kim." I start and take a mirror and show it to her. She looks at her face and notices chocolate brown eyes instead of Red.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" She exclaims and hugs me. I tightened my grip and spin her around.

"I told you I'd save you." I remind her with a smile. Putting her down I begin to tell her what is going to happen.

" So I cured you everything's good. But I need a way of curing the others without them trying to turn me or you into one. They need to be led back in here but how?"

"Well Ben will follow Alyssa anywhere. And Houston feels stronger in a pack. So he will stay with them. But -"

" But what?"

"Jack this is real. I got this time but what if next time... I don't want to be a monster."

"Kim I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" I reassure her by giving her a hug.

"Aw how sweet they're hugging." A voice interrupts us.

_Houston_

**(That's the end hope you have a nice holiday. Oh who am I kidding I wouldn't leave you guys with that. You'd probably kill me.)**

"I knew they would be together." Ben comes through the door with Alyssa on his arm.

"Why don't you leave me alone Houston?" Kim hisses with venom dropping from her voice.

"Now Kim if I did that then your little boyfriend here would have switched us all back to worthless humans." Houston explains.

"I mean I had to take care of one girlfriend already." Houston referred to Ben and Alyssa. I saw Bens eyes flare with anger. He couldn't stand Houston either so I decided to use this to my advantage.

"Really."

"Yes really it was so easy the boyfriend was so defensive-less and I took her from him right underneath his nose and I will do the same to you and your precious Kim. I always preferred Blondes anyway."

Right before I could attack him Ben jumped him. Houston pushed Ben of him and tried to kick me. I dodged and punched his nose. Ben swiped his leg under Houston. Houston tumbled but regained battle stance. It was two against one. Unfair but when you're fighting a Zompyre who's trying to turn your crush. You bend the rules. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Alyssa holding Kim back from fighting. Ben sends a kick to Houston's stomach. He jumps over and kicks Ben in the shin using his Zompyre strength. Now one on one. We circle each other and he tries to kick me but I duck. I send out a punch but my fist gets caught. I swing at him he ducks. Grabbing my other hand he attempts to flip me but I front flip over him. Holding his fist I flip him over my shoulder. He lands with a thud. Thinking its over I back away slowly but he surprises me when he grabs my leg and flings me to the newspaper. He leaps at me trying to burp on me when suddenly he is thrown back. I look up and see Ben smirking. He punches Houston in the eye. Houston speeds around Ben and puts him in a headlock. About to decapitate him , Houston is flung across the room. We look up to see a swirl of black dust surrounded up in the air. Looking to my right I see a piece of paper sticking out of 'The Truth on Breaking Zompyres' book. What?

Making sure no one sees me I crawl to the paper. Reading it over I noticed its the missing half of the page I read that saved Kim. Reading it over again I gulp.

_"Although the evil spirit will be angered that you turned one of them back that will come and try to kill you. And not one person has lived to tell the rest."_

_Oh shit._

**Now that's the real ending of this chapter. Leave y'all with a cliff hanger. So anyway I uploaded A Forbidden Love and Wazombie Warrior RETAKE all today. Yeah I reached my goal. Also those of u who followed me on Instagram thank you I made it past 100. God I love you all. Thanks. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Til next time -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am back. And sick. That sucks. Anyway for those of you who read my one/two shots with Nicole in it and ship Jerry/Nicole do you guys want the, to kiss in the New Years Eve one I might make or would you guys like them to almost kiss but get interrupted like in Christmas Conflicts. Tell me what y'all think in reviews. Oh if I finish this story I might start on the one shots or this story.**

**Summary: Kim and Jack broke up (hold your gasp.) People weren't surprised about this. This happens all the time. One week they are yelling about how they will never get back together. The next you see them making out in the movie theater. They argue but they love each other which is why they come back. What surprised people was the new kid. But most importantly his attraction towards Kim. Will this new kid be the one to break Kim and Jack's cycle?**

**Disclaimer:don't own Kickin it**

**Jack's POV:**

This can't be happening. A black spirit filled with evil trying to kill me. Yeah that's fair.

"Oh no." A person behind me mutters. I look over my shoulder to see Kim with a sorrow look on her face. She read the note.

"Kim-" I start.

"This is all my fault." Kim whimpers.

"No it isn't I chose to save you. I chose to turn you. And if I had a choice I'd do it all over again." I reply sincerely. I grab her hand on the last part and rub small circles with my thumb.

"Do me one favor" I start. Kim looks at me with a questioning look so I continue " Help me to kick that spirit's butt."

She chuckles and smiles. We look at each other and I subconsciously start to lean in. As does she.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Alyssa shrieks. Really? I turn to Alyssa with an annoyed look on my face. The swirl of black dust begins to take form in a Zompyre.

He has blood red eyes filled with evil. His fangs sharp enough to tear through flesh. Skin pale white you can see veins. His clothing is ragged and ripped. The lower half of his body is just black dust splitting all around the room. Behind me I can feel Kim shuddered with fear.

"That's Malum **(Latin for Evil)** the first Zompyre. When he died he swore he would destroy anyone who would try to turn back his army." Kim explained.

"How did he die?" I ask. Maybe there's something that'll help me.

"A girl he loved , she was human, she only pretended to love him so she could get information, when she got what she needed she killed him." Kim explained a small tear escaping her eye. I wipe it away with my thumb and just hold her cheek.

"Are you done lovebirds? Some of us could use help." Ben snapped.

"Aly Duck!" Kim warned Alyssa just in time to duck under the chair Malum threw.

"Thanks Kim." Alyssa thanked her eyes suddenly getting huge. Before I could process what was happening Kim was flung against the wall along with Alyssa.

"Kim!" I shouted.

"Alyssa!" Ben shouted.

**(3rd Person) (Honestly can do action with girl power in 3rd person)**

Alyssa shook herself off and helped Kim up. Once they were both back on their feet they noticed something behind Jack and Ben. Houston trying to escape and leave them there. Furiously Alyssa used her Zompyre speed and rushed towards the front of the door grabbing Houston by the collar and flung him to the floor.

"Are you really leaving us here?" Alyssa hissed.

"Hey better you die than I." Houston smirked and threw a punch at Alyssa. She caught it and turned him around. Where Kim kicked him in the stomach. Houston only flinched slightly and then jumped on Kim. Using his Zompyre strength he pinned her down. Struggling to get out of his grip Kim started thrashing around. Houston smirked and grew his fangs. Before he could turn her. Alyssa tackled him down. Being the newest addition aside from Ben she was stronger than Houston. They began wrestling until Alyssa was thrown on the wall. Houston regained his composure and took stance. Alyssa got up, walked wobbly over to Houston. He smirked thinking she was going to pass out soon. He was surprised when Alyssa grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed his head on a nearby table causing him to pass out.

She smirked. It faltered when she saw what was about to happen next.

**(Back to Jack's POV)**

"Ben!" Alyssa shrieked. Ben was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a wood plank. He fell to the floor holding his head. Alyssa rushed to his side.

"You are pathetic letting love block your senses!" Malum roared in a deep voice. Wow creepy.

"No they're not. Love is a beautiful thing. Just because no one truly loved you doesn't mean you have to give up on love!" Kim exclaimed. Malum turned to her.

"Oh sweet Kimmy. You are so naive. Love is pain." He commented.

"Love is not pain!" Kim argued back.

"Well I'll show you pain!" Malum roared flinging a wooden chair at her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her away just in time. Malum got angered. Ben picked up a table and threw it onto Malum's eyes. With him being distracted the 4 of us hide in newspaper pile.

"What do we do?" Alyssa worried.

"Take this bastard down." Ben answered.

"Yeah I agree with Ben on this." I commented.

"How?" Kim ask.

"We could -" Ben started off but gets cut off when the newspaper pile flings open.

"Well well what do we have here." Malum smirked. Ben growled and jumped out. Alyssa followed and began dodging everything Malum was throwing at them.

"Ow. Something pricked me." Kim comments. I pick up from under her the prototype. Come on what did Milton say. _But in time if great need remember this prototype can save your life and the life of a loved one. __What does that even mean?_

Kim and I crawled out of the pile and hid behind a table on its side from being thrown by Malum. Ben and Alyssa got Malum distracted enough so they could hide behind a bookshelf. Well is this how it ends.

"I guess this is how it ends Jack." Kim says.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Kim before I die can I do something." I asked nervously.

"What?" She whispers. I bring my head down and press my lips against hers. As we kiss I can feel the prototype in my hand begin to vibrate. As we break apart the prototype begins to glow all over the place. For a moment all I see is white.

"NOOOOO!" Malum screams as he begins to disappear. What? I look to my right and see Alyssa and Ben hugging. No surprise. What surprised me was their red Zompyre eyes were now replaced with brown hazel eyes. They are humans. I think back to what Milton wrote the prototype can save your life and the life of a loved one. Love. That's how he disappeared. He never believed in true love so it became his weakness. So when I and Kim kissed all that bad energy got overpowered by all the good energy. Yeah! I can be smart too.

"You did it you saved all of us!" Kim replied cheerfully hugging me.

"I was not going to let you spend all of eternity as a Zompyre." I answered truthfully. I looked at her shyly and began to blush. She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. Noticing our position I began blushing harder. My arms is wrapped around her waist and her forehead is against mine.

We belong together. We belong together." I murmured and kissed her again. Suddenly everything around me became black.

_And that's when I realized one thing. _

_**I was waking up.**_

**Well sorry to tell you guys but this story will be coming to an end soon. I'm really sick and I want to sleep. Anyway I think I might end the year 2012 with the end of this story. For those of you who don't understand. Since Malum was never truly loved love became his weakness. When Kick kissed all their love destroyed the dark power of Malum and he disappeared. Hope i cleared that up. Heh... Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh if I don't upload HAPPY NEW YEAR! Guess what we didn't die. Haha. Til next time -A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N boys and girls this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss all of you. Oh wait I have more stories. Hah. Anyway sorry if you guys think that whole Malum thing was rushed. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Jack's POV:**

"We belong together. We belong together." I murmur as I begin to awake. My eyes soon adapt to the lights and I see an old lady staring at me.

"I as a woman have a right to defend myself! PERVERT!" She whisper yelled at she began smacking me with her purse. After a few smacks she gets up and leaves. Rubbing my eyes I turn to Lindsay's seat. Only to see nothing just a pink sticky note.

_"-Jack_

_Hey you fell asleep so I bailed. Anyway I heard you whisper her name over and over again. It's not too late Jack. Go get Kim! Well see you at school! _

_Toodles,_

_Lindsay "_

I put the sticky note away and begin to think. Should I do it? Will she feel the same way? How should I ask? What if she says no? What will happen to our friendship?

I'll just go up and ask her. What if she says no? Her and Ben could've gotten together when I fell asleep. She could laugh in my face. Then make out with Ben in front of me. I could end up alone with 78 cats. Jack and his Cats. Oh my God!

_Get a grip fool! You're overreacting!_

You Again?

_Yes me again!_

Can't you go away?

_I'll go away when you stop being a pansy!_

Hey!

_Ask her Out!_

You're Crazy!

_Says the guy who's arguing with his conscious._

Shut up.

_It's not too late. Remember that._

Shaking my thoughts from my annoying conscious I look at the screen. The movie is almost over. They are at the part where the Zombie and the Vampire fight. The Vampire bites the Zombie and speeds away. The movie ends with the Zombie opening his eyes showing red. To be continued!

I turn back to see Ben excusing himself to go to the bathroom and Kim talking to an old guy. This is my chance! The light goes on. And people begin filling out. I walk up the stairs and tap Kim on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Jack!" She greets.

"Hey Kim you like the movie?"

"Yeah I loved it. Total cliffhanger."

"Me too. Um... Kim who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh Ben Forbes met him today. Where's Lindsay?

"Um she left. We decided to stay friends."

"Oh what you need?"

"I need to tell something because if I don't ill explode!"

"Okay go ahead Jack!"

"Um Kim Crawford I like you. Like in a more than friends way. Truth is I have liked you since I first met you when I caught your apple. But I never said anything because of our friendship. Well I'm not scared. And I understand if you never want to talk to me again-"

"Jack!"

"Because I could've just ruined our friendship right now."

"Jack-

"I mean I have this annoying hero complex and the ego even bigger than the world and I tease you til no tomorrow and _oomph_-" I get cut off as she kissed me.

"What was that for?

"To get you to shut up."

"Oh..."

"And to let me tell you that I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hero complex and all!" She chuckled. I laughed and leaned down again to be interrupted by someone coughing. I turn around and mutter really? In my eyesight I see Ben Forbes smirking. We pull away.

"Hey Kim. Ready to go?"

"Um... Ben I-" She tries to find an excuse.

"Kim and I have a date tonight." I covered for her. She looked at me and smile.

Ben walked up to Kim.

"I told you Kick would prevail!" And with that he left.

"What."

"It's nothing. When did you ask me on a date?" She teased. I went down on one

knee and said "Kim will you go out with me?"

"Yes. You are a doofus you know that."

"Yup come on!" I grab her hand and we walk out of the cinema. This has been a great day! I watched a movie, beat an evil spirit, and got my girl. As we walked into the lobby I had only one thought in my head.

_**I got to come back to the movies.**_

**And that's the end. I hope you guys liked/loved this chapter. Thank you to whoever favorited/followed/reviewed this story. This is my first multi chapter with over 100 reviews and followers. So I'm proud. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
